


"I believe in you."

by rarepairqueen



Series: A collection of requests [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, some references to depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So basically I had a request for some Aka/Furi but there were no specific details so I had free range of the scenario.<br/>And then I made the mistake of listening to 5 Seconds of Summer.<br/>And then I projected my own feelings into this request.</p>
<p>What I learned: Jet black Heart effected me a little bit too much and I need to stop torturing Akashi.<br/>I'll write some fluffier fluff one day I swear.</p>
    </blockquote>





	"I believe in you."

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I had a request for some Aka/Furi but there were no specific details so I had free range of the scenario.  
> And then I made the mistake of listening to 5 Seconds of Summer.  
> And then I projected my own feelings into this request.
> 
> What I learned: Jet black Heart effected me a little bit too much and I need to stop torturing Akashi.  
> I'll write some fluffier fluff one day I swear.

"Are you sure it's okay that I'm here?" I whispered, glancing around the spacious entranceway of the Akashi manor. This was my first time at his house and my knees were shaking at the thought of meeting his infamously strict father.

He looked at me with an endearing expression and nodded, the crimson eyes easing my anxiety a little as a member of the house staff welcomed me with a bow.

"The master of the house is away for the weekend." The older gentleman told us, well told Sei, I was just a fly on the wall in this establishment.

"I knew that." Sei replied, taking my hand and pulling me to follow him. "We shall dine in my room, bring the food up in two hours."

I caught a glimpse of other rooms as I was led up an ornate staircase, Sei didn't say anything to me as I stared at the chandelier hanging from the vaulted ceiling but I did catch the smile on his face. I really did feel out of place in his home, although it felt more like a museum with all the art hanging on the walls.

"Through here." He told me over his shoulder, reaching out and opening a door. I expected his room to be as grand as the rest of the manor but I was surprised to find it looked relatively normal.

He raised an eyebrow as I stood in the centre of the room and spun around, taking in how simple it all looked. The bed was shoved in the corner of the room, pale blue sheets without a cease in them, a large desk sat next to a bay window, books piled neatly to one side and various letters concerning the student council lay unattended to. His walls had a few framed photographs hanging on them, one was of his mother, another of his beloved horse Yukimaru and there was an empty frame waiting to be filled. The room in general felt calm and collected, much like his personality on most days.

A mirror on the closed closet doors showed my reflection, I ran a hand through my hair and realised how scruffy I looked in comparison to the perfection that was _him_.

"I-I like it." I uttered, looking back at him. "It's nice."

There were very few ways to tell what Sei was thinking, the obvious was whether his eye was orange or not but after that they were more subtle actions. The way he'd smile was something I picked up on easily, right now he was letting a small smile play on his lips, he was picking his words carefully.

"It's good yes." He agreed, taking a step towards me. "I like it a lot."

"So Sei, i-if you don't mind me asking..."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you bring me to your home? It's not that I didn't want to come, I really did--" I was getting flustered, I always panicked when asking him to explain the motives behind his actions. I felt like I was always questioning him and that he'd get angry at me - he never did but that didn't stop the paranoia.

His smile grew, amused by my nervousness. "I was going to be lonely and I wanted to see you." He replied, closing the gap between us and lightly brushing his fingers against mine. "I just thought that my father being away would be a good time to get you used to my lifestyle without him around."

It made sense, of course it did, Sei didn't do anything that wasn't calculated to succeed and that was just the way he was.

"Oh, okay. Yeah that sounds..." I took his hand, voice trailing off and leaving me staring into the eyes I always found myself getting lost in.

"We have been dating for a few months now, I thought it was only a matter of time."

"Yeah!" I replied, a little too enthusiastically.

He let the smallest of laughs escape him, it was breathless and briefly lit up his eyes. "You're adorable when you're flustered."

I bit down on my lip. "Y-Yeah..."

"Relax, it's just me here. Nothing you say or do is going to offend me Kouki." His more 'human' side was shining through the façade he put up on a daily basis. "I promise."

He squeezed my hand and tugged me towards the bed, I didn't know what to expect from him, we didn't really get many opportunities to be alone in a bedroom together. We hadn't had sex, we'd barely seen much of each other's bodies, instead our time together had been a hectic mess of faked basketball practices and study sessions. How his father hadn't caught on was beyond me.

We led there, facing each other on top of the sheets as the late winter sun began to set and cast a yellow glow across the wall. His fingers traced my jawline before trailing down my chest, my heart was beating quickly as he studied my face in detail. I hesitantly reached up and stroked his cheek, my fingers shook slightly as he leaned into my touch, soothing my nerves.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured, I felt myself blush before I shook my head dismissively.

"I'm nothing compared to you."

He blinked slowly before moving to lean over me, face close to mine as his body framed mine. For a few moments all that could be heard was our breathing.

"I mean it Kouki." He whispered, brushing his lips against mine. I opened my mouth, breathing in as he exhaled. "You're perfect to me."

He kissed me, slowly at first before a small whimper escaped my throat. His hand trailed down my chest again as he deepened the kiss, tongue pressing against mine briefly before he abruptly pulled away, leaving me breathless.

"Wha--did I--"

He put a finger to my lips. "You did nothing wrong." He smiled. "I just didn't want to get carried away."

With that, he got off the bed and wandered to the window, studying the view of the well-maintained garden as I sat up.

"Carried away?" I asked dumbly, knowing exactly what he meant but I wanted to be sure.

"Yeah." He replied. "I don't want to...not unless you're comfortable."

"You could've asked." I remarked, slightly amused by how he was dancing around saying anything specific. It was another thing I had picked up on; if he was unsure about something - which was rare - he'd avoid being verbally specific and let other people assume things.

"Ask you what exactly?" He turned to face me, curiosity in his eyes.

I licked my lips, suddenly unable to voice any of my thoughts as my throat went dry. He waited, expression not changing as I eventually found my voice again.

"Ask me if I wanted to...do any of that stuff."

It was fast, one moment he was stood at the window but the next I was being pinned down on the bed, it wasn't a violent gesture at all though. He kissed my neck, strands of hair tickling my skin as his hands held my wrists in place on the pillow.

"Okay." He sighed, pulling back to catch my eye. "Kouki, tell me what you want to do."

"Sei I-I don't...I don't know what--"

"You do." He breathed, kissing me gently. "It can be simple touches-" One of his hands left my wrist and he ran a finger down my inner arm. "-kisses or anything...just tell me."

It took a second for me to be able to reply, the moment that the words left my mouth I felt like an idiot. "I-I want to see you."

He raised an eyebrow, confused but trying not to show it.

"See me?"

"Y-Yeah..." I blushed, knowing that it didn't make sense in the slightest. "See you and..."

"And what Kouki?" He pressed his lips to my cheek. "Touch me?"

I nodded, swallowing as he smiled and pushed himself back. My eyes widened as he took off his shirt with ease, revealing a toned torso that I only caught glimpses of in the past. He took my hand and guided it to the heated skin, I could feel his heartbeat as I pressed my hand against him. for a few seconds I was transfixed by his perfection, not sure how I held a candle to this light.

"I want to see you too." He murmured, not making a move until I nodded. Fingers danced around the hem of my shirt before he slowly removed it with my cooperation.

Neither of us said anything as I remained sat up, watching the way his eyes gazed over my body like I was some rare jewel. Lips pressed against my collarbone and hands ghosted over my chest in the fading light of day, I leaned back on my elbows, my heart hammering as he gave in to whatever desires he had.

"Sei..." I breathed, he paused in his actions and rested his forehead against mine.

"Yeah?" He hummed.

"I love you." The words slipped out before I could stop them. It wasn't the first time I had said it but I didn't intend to pick the moment we were both shirtless to declare it again.

He smiled and kissed me softly. "I love you too."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

I ran a hand through his hair as I led down, pulling him with me. He gazed at me with mild curiosity but patiently waited for me to figure out what I was trying to ask.

"Why do you hide this side of yourself away?" I murmured, fingers tangled in the scarlet strands. "This caring and quiet side to you? I've never really understood it."

His smile didn't falter. "To put it bluntly, I couldn't be victorious with it. I cared too much." He replied, voice barely above a whisper. "I hide it away so I can win games and succeed in school. Just like my father expects me to."

"...but can't you just be a little friendlier? Even now you're a difficult person to approach sometimes."

"Kouki, I have to keep up this--this impression. This belief that I will sacrifice everything for success." His voice was on edge slightly. "It's been drilled into me since birth; I'm the only heir, I'm the one who has to take over the business, only victory is acceptable. If I fail then I may as well be dead--"

I silenced him with a kiss, he whimpered slightly as I parted his lips and slid my tongue against his.

"You don't need to be afraid of failing just because you act a little more friendly." I panted once he broke away from my lips.

"You don't understand." He exhaled, eyes pooling with something that I hadn't seen before.

"Then make me understand." I pleaded. "Tell me Sei, open up to me, I won't think any less of you and I won't say a word to anyone."

"I know you won't..."

"Please..."

I couldn't tear my gaze away from his eyes, they seemed stormy but not in an aggressive way, it was more like I had touched a raw nerve and now he was fighting himself behind the crimson orbs. He leaned forward nuzzled my neck, sighing heavily. My hands left his hair and stroked his back, slowly drawing circles on the smooth skin.

I somewhat regretted bringing it up now but it had been eating at me for a while, we all thought that the Winter Cup final had woken him up to the idea of teamwork being more important. Heck, he had started playing with the miracles again which was how we met up again and ultimately led to this moment. However within a few weeks he had gone back to his 'victory is everything' mantra again - no doubt thanks to his father - and it hurt me so much to see him break himself apart over the smallest error.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He stated against my neck. "Having you around makes me calm, makes me feel like everything's alright."

He wouldn't move, I tried to coax him to sit up but he refused, he'd rather whisper these words to my ear and avoid looking at me.

"You just make all the pain stop. The paranoia, the fear, the need to fight a bloody battle just to survive. It all stops when you're around."

"Sei--"

"But it's when you're not around that it kills me." His voice cracked. "The expectation, the pressure, the constant fight or flight urge, it all piles on top of me Kouki. My father expects me to take over from him, he expects me to graduate with the best grades and as a victorious captain. He expects me to be the best. I fool myself into thinking that I _am_ the best, I am absolute, I can't be beaten."

I could feel his tears on my skin, his fist clenched on top of my chest. My hand covered his fist but made no attempt to uncurl it, I bought it to my lips and kissed his knuckles as he breathed heavily.

"It feels like there's this demon on my back all the time, I can't escape the darkness no matter how hard I try. I can't stop it, I can't stop _him_ coming back when I get worked up over something so stupid--"

"Sei." I sighed, slipping out from underneath him and turning him over so I could see his face. Seeing him crying wasn't something I wanted but if it meant that he was opening up then it was a valuable step forward. "Sei, listen to me."

He sniffed and covered his eyes with his arm, ashamed of being seen so weak, so conflicted, so broken.

"Seijuurou." I spoke, taking his wrist gently and pulling it away. "I love you. I love you and I'm here. I'm _here_ Sei. I'm not leaving you."

He shook his head. "You can't be here all the time Kouki." He uttered, eyes flaring, the storm had taken hold. "And I can't keep this up--"

"Yes you can." I told him, cupping his face and leaning closer. "You can because I believe in you, I believe in you like I believed in Seirin during every match in that Winter Cup. I believe in you like I believed in Kuroko and Kagami. I believe in you because you've made it this far and you're _still fighting_."

He didn't reply, he just stared at me through his tears and nodded in my grasp.

"I love you Sei. I'll do anything I can to get you through this."

"I love you too..." He breathed.

We stayed silent for a few moments, letting ourselves calm down. This was the first time we had gotten so worked up, this was the first time he had properly let me in, it wouldn't be the last time either.

Eventually, he spoke again as we led there staring at the ceiling in the now dark room.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked, turning over to face him.

"Being broken."

"You're not broken Sei." I told him, hand ghosting over his chest, feeling every dip and bump of his muscles.

He caught my hand, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. "I'm not exactly perfect."

The self-admission was one thing, the forlorn expression on his face was another.

"You're perfect to me." I murmured. "And that's all that matters. If you try your hardest and put your _heart_ into it rather than your mind then that's good enough for me."

"My heart..."

"What do you love to do?"

His eyes flickered to the picture of his horse, I followed his gaze and smiled slightly.

"Do what makes you happy Sei. If you want to please your father then I'll support you but please don't work yourself to death and _please_ find time to do stuff you love. I-I may not be great at basketball and I have no idea how to ride a horse but I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're happy."

He smiled, it was a genuine smile that I hadn't seen since we first kissed outside the Seirin sports gym. It made my heart skip a beat.

"Okay..." He murmured, blinking slowly. "Okay Kouki."

"Okay what?"

"I'll do what makes me happy." A hand on my cheek startled me, he pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead. "Only if you're with me though."

"I will be. I promise."

He fell asleep shortly afterwards, I eased out of his hold and sat up. The moon was steadily rising and casting a silvery glow in the room, Sei looked more peaceful as he slept, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he curled inwards, hair tousled and chest rising and falling steadily.

"I'll always be here." I whispered, settling next to him and brushing a stray piece of hair from his forehead. "Always."  


**Author's Note:**

> Next Request: some love for a rare pairing - MayuMibu (gonna have to do some "research" for this one but I like a challenge!)
> 
> Request list: 8 oneshots and 2 multi-chapters.
> 
> (sidenote: most of these requests were made on guest/anon accounts so that's why I don't actually state who requested it - just in case you were wondering)


End file.
